


Fragile, forget you ever met me

by Gefan21



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: American Sign Language, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefan21/pseuds/Gefan21
Summary: Higgs is broken.
Relationships: Fragile/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Fragile, forget you ever met me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fragile, forget you ever met me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539164) by Скрываюсь под покровом ночи. 



Only a fool could do what I did to you. Only a damn idiot could join Amelie's plan. Only a fucking dipshit could think that you forgave him.  
I thought for quite a while about my evil and the stupid things that've happened to you. You were only a resourse for my purpose to get more power. I didn't appreciate you enough.

Fragile,

I was looking further, I've seen only a straight journey to my triumph that wasn't exactly reachable. When I met Amelie all doors were opened to me, I thought, I could do anything! Of course, I didn't doubt for a single moment that She wasn’t lying right in my fucking face! And I was using my OWN abilities? No. It was not mine. All hers! Anyone could be me, anyone. I was in the right place in the right time, nothing else, I did nothing to get any of this.  
The time has passed and all ended in a puddle of water and dead bodies - The Beach. At least for me it did.

forget you ever

I'm feeling like I was used. I bet this is the same as you felt when I betrayed you, isn't it? Now I know how it is. Such a disgusting feeling, not gonna lie. A really disgusting feeling. I can't even understand - what was it for? I wanted The End of The World or I just wanted to prove myself that I... have value? What is the point?! 'Cause I knew from the very beginning that I mean NOTHING, NOBODY needs me. I'M JUST A MOCKERY. CLOWN. EVEN MY FACE IS A PROOF OF THAT.  
I don't even want to remember Sam, what a fucking joke, I was supposed to beat him, make him a fool. But who is a fool now? Me! I was showing off like an idiot in front of him, idiot who likes to disturb personal space of others... That's funny, I've never hugged someone in my entire life. Ain't I a poor thing? Foolish boy has got a black heart poured in caustic tar, without brains and power. Ha-ha! That's really funny of you, Higgs. What have I done exactly? Ah-h-h, that's right. I've created my new title of a failure, no, The failure.

met me.

I am optimistic, yeah. Looking straight to my purpose. But yet such a horrible person. Do I deserve that destiny?  
Bastard - this is it, my destiny. Cause I'm a coward, I'm scared of everything! I'm scared of Sam, scared of Amelie, scared of you and... myself. Yeah! I'm scared. You can't even imagine how often it happens! I can't be repaired. I am a beached doll, corroded by salt and sea itself, polished by water that made it even more fragile.  
I can't go back. Can't undo the murder of daddy, even if I want it so bad. Point of no return was crossed a long time ago. Now I'm just...  
A bunch of void damaging all things around.

Look at you, you take off one of yours gloves, the view what I have done is right on the spot again, you didn't deserve that. You put your palms gently on my cheeks, I feel the warm of rugous hands. I can barely breath. 'cause I don't even know what the fuck is going on and, damn, what are you doing?! I don't understand whether I love you or I don't. I didn't appreciate you before this strange moment of my thoughts. I love you, maybe, whatever it is, I didn't feel this way before our first meeting. Actually, I don't need to understand what it is! There's no point! Beat me, trample me and bury alive- Okay. Punch is enough, too, for sure. My body hurts after Sam's marine knots lessons and his kicks right in my ribs. The best way to finish it is shot in my dirty face, it would be the kindest of you, you're too merciful for any other way to kill me or...  
Give me a choice?  
Scream of bullets and my fake BB isn't working, you've shooted in capsule to break it. Now I can decide "Life in loneliness" v "Death'. I don't have to choose another chance, but here we are. Maybe it's time to try TO fix myself. For you.  
I need to confess... I am sorry, Fragile, for all I did.


End file.
